The Five Star-Crossed Lovers
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Plot: There are five lovers who are connected through out time, they are destined to unite and when they die, they shall reincarnate and unite once more, in each of their lives. This is a crossover with Harry Potter and stuff plus it's a SLASH STORY. Please don't read if you don't like SLASH STORIES.


**Plot: There are five lovers who are connected through out time, they are destined to unite and when they die, they shall reincarnate and unite once more, in each of their lives. This is a crossover with Harry Potter and stuff plus it's a SLASH STORY. Please don't read if you don't like SLASH STORIES**

* * *

In the year of 1290 BC In Thebes, Egypt, Prince Bastet the first is laying in his chambers with his four bodyguards in bed before a slave enters his chamber to tell him that he is called forth by his father, Seti the first. The prince and his bodyguards enter the throne room where Bastet's father sits on his throne with his many guards, slaves and Imhotep, the High Priest, Bastet asks his father "why have you summoned my bodyguards and I, father ?"

"to witness the spar between your sister, Nefertiri and my future consort, Anck-su-namun" replies the Pharaoh whispering the bit about his future consort to Bastet alone.

"a duel ? for what ?" asks Bastet not liking the fact that Anck-su-namun will be his father's consort but he doesn't voice his displeasure.

"you will see" replies his father before he says motioning to the empty seat "sit, we shall watch them" Bastet sits next to his father with his bodyguards standing behind him as they wait for the fight to start. Anck-su-namun and Bastet's sister both wearing masks get into a fighting stance before Bastet's father orders the duel to start. The two women duel using twin Sai which clash against each other as the fight before one of them is knocked down by the other, everyone claps, the one the floor lifts up her mask to reveal Bastet's sister before the other woman lifts her mask to reveal Anck-su-namun before she says "put your mask on!, let's not scar that pretty face" Nefertiri leaps up and they prepare to duel again.

The twin Sai clash more as the duel continues, they clash before Anck-su-namun gets the chance to disarm Nefertiri of one Sai before she disarms Nefertiri of the other one. Nefertiri flips over to the weapons on the walls and in the stands, she leaps up onto the wall and grabs one of the axes before Anck-su-namun throws her twin Sai into the statues, into the area of the statue's groins before she flips over to where the weapons are and she grabs a spear. Nefertiri leaps back down before she faces her opponent and the wood from the axe and spear clunk as they clash, the spar continues and the two women spar.

After a little while Nefertiri is disarmed again, Nefertiri grabs at the spear possibly hoping to get it from Anck-su-namun who flips her over and points the spear at her throat. The duel is over and Anck-su-namun is the victor before she says to Nefertiri "you are learning quickly, Nefertiri, I'll have to watch my back" which Nefertiri replies to by saying "yes... and I'll watch mine" Anck-su-namun's face changes at the reply. (AN: if the description doesn't help it's basically the little flashback fight scene from The Mummy Returns)

Seti the first says to them "bravo! bravo! who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis... (motioning to the bracelet inside a chest) than my lovely daughter, Nefertiri" while standing next to and side hugging his daughter before he says motioning to Anck-su-namun "and who better to protect _me_ , than my future wife, Anck-su-namun" Anck-su-namun bows as everyone claps. Seti hugs his daughter and says to her "well done, daughter" as the High Priest, Imhotep walk past Anck-su-namun and they both share a covert glance to each other which Bastet, Tau, Hu, Nour, Ata and Nefertiri all see and they begin to really distrust Imhotep and Anck-su-namun even more since it was forbidden for them because no other men were allowed to touch her.

* * *

Later the day Bastet, Nefertiri and Bastet's bodyguards/consorts all escort the Bracelet of Anubis to it's chamber where it will sit for all eternity.

* * *

Many nights later Bastet, Nefertiri and Bastet's bodyguards/consorts are in Nefertiri's chambers, on the balcony where they see Anck-su-namun meeting up with Imhotep, they kissed passionately, and Imhotep recklessly smudged the body paint adorning her as he was about to take over her. They all hear the Pharaoh ask "what are _you_ doing here ?" possibly to Imhotep's priests, Imhotep exclaims softly to Anck-su-namun "The Pharaoh!" which Anck-su-namun replies to before they hear the Pharaoh yell out "Anck-su-namun" as Imhotep runs off and the curtain are drawn before the Pharaoh enters the chambers where Anck-su-namun is leaning against a statue of a cat, the Pharaoh approaches her closer before he notices the smudged ink on Anck-su-namun's body and asks "who has touched you ?!" pointing at the smudge, Anck-su-namun widens her eyes before she sees Imhotep behind the Pharaoh.

As Imhotep takes the Pharaoh's sword from him Nefertiri yells to the Medjai "Medjai!, my father needs you!" the Pharaoh who exclaims "Imhotep !, my priest !" The Medjai run to the Pharaoh's aid before Anck-su-namun stabs the Pharaoh is the back, they all gasp and as Imhotep swing the sword to kill the Pharaoh, Nefertiri and Bastet yell out "NOOOOO!" they RUSH forward as they yell and they go over the balcony, Bastet's bodyguards/consorts grab onto them but they and the two royals don't notice the four priests behind the bodyguards/consorts who push them off the balcony where they plummet to their deaths. But it's not the end for Bastet and his bodyguards/consorts as the God, Horus casts a spell on Bastet and his bodyguards/consorts so that they will let them to be reborn after death into another form. Horus blesses them with this gift and lets them remember everything from their past lives and gain the powers from their past lives. The other gods and Goddesses give the five of them a gift each as well which will appear one at a time in each of their lives.

* * *

The Prince and his bodyguards/consorts reincarnate, then reunite for they are the five star-crossed lovers.

* * *

 **I got the idea for this story while watching William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet plus some of it is inspired by Hawk-man and Hawk-woman story too which WILL show up if I put in a certain character from Arrow. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**

 **The first few chapters are of some of the different lives lived which will include the Salem Witch trials, the Titanic and the setting for the second season of Vikings which I'll be watching too. I haven't watched any of the episodes yet but I'm sure I'll enjoy it. But one think I will have is that** **Björn from Vikings will be one of the bodyguards/consorts but I have no idea how to put him in the modern setting, should I have him from an alternate universe like the Hunger Games universe or should I have him as Will Stanton from The Seeker: The Dark is Rising (The Movie). Which one should it be ? and can you guess who the prince ends up being in the modern world ?**


End file.
